Hard and Fast
by Kirsten Kern
Summary: Rape fantasy. Dub-con. Filled from GKM.


Diclaimer: I own nothing.

Taken from GKM prompt: "Quinn is the aggressor but it's Rachel's idea. Quinn is rough and says terrible things to Rachel throughout. Rachel loves every second of it while pretending that she totally doesn't."

* * *

There was something about Quinn that made her so irresistible. She was beautiful and smart and so strong, personality-wise and physically. But there was something more that drove Rachel wild with want.

It started one October day when Quinn showed up on her doorstep, chest heaving, cheeks flushed, eyebrows scrunched together, anger and, and _hunger_in her eyes. They stood staring at each other for a moment before Rachel opened her mouth. A squeak was muted as the blonde's hand clamp over her mouth, pushing her inside the house and slamming the door with her foot.

"Don't say anything, Berry," She hissed, pulling the shorter girl flush against her body. "You won't want to stop me."

At that, Quinn spun the girl back against the door, pushing her roughly against it, hand still securely over her mouth. The brunette tried to struggle against her, trying to push the cheerleader off her with her body. She barely felt Quinn spread her legs apart with her knee, but when she pushed against the blonde, a sharp gasp escaped from her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her cheeks flushed deeply when she realized what was happening.

It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about this before or hadn't relieved a certain ache at the very thought of Quinn taking her. She just hadn't figured it would be like this. That didn't stop her from becoming turned onWhen her eyes fluttered back open, dark green eyes with flecks of gold bore into almost black eyes. She shivered as the cheerleader's free hand ran up and down her side.

"I've seen the way you look at me; the way your eyes trail my body. It disgusts me, Berry. _You_disgust me."

Her hand grabbed at the girl's chest, squeezing hard enough for the brunette to cry out, but not more than that. Her eyes stayed locked onto the tan girl's face as she tried to arch off the door and into her. The blonde pushed her back against the door with her body roughly.

"Even now, you can't stop from wanting this, you can't stop your body from reacting. You're pathetic," the blonde spat, her hand leaving the singer's chest to slip under her skirt. She cupped the girl brusquely. "You're even wet! I can't believe how sick you are. I mean, you get off from being pressed up against a door and manhandled. Gives a whole new meaning to Man Hands, doesn't it?"

Rachel moaned, trying not to rock against the hand still cupping her sex. Her half-lidded eyes tried to focus on the blonde's face, but they rolled closed as long, slender fingers pushed up inside her, a loud cry muffled by the pale hand.

"Tell me, Berry," the blonde hissed angrily, not giving her time to adjust, "is this what you wanted? Me, knuckle-deep inside of you, making you writhe and shudder against me, filling you so deeply? Did you picture me romancing you and setting candles and rose petals? Or did you picture it just like this? Pinned up against a door as I _fuck_you, not giving a damn about you or even letting you talk."

Thoughts of pushing the cheerleader off of her or resisting in any fashion were far from Rachel's mind. She shouldn't be enjoying this, being violated up against her front door instead of the cliché romance that the blonde had brought up. But, sweet Moses, she was. Despite the horror of Quinn, her mostly enemy, sometimes friend, showing up and taking her roughly without so much of a chance of rejecting her, she was enjoying it.

"And those outfits you wear! They're just like what Santana says. Old man fetishes. Is that what you want?" she paused, stopping her movements and drawing a whimper from the girl as she tried to rock against her hand. "Is it?" she yelled at the brunette, startling the girl.

Rachel opened her eyes, trying to still her hips as she looked into the blonde's eyes. She shook her head vehemently and moaned as the cheerleader continued her movements. "Good. That's one thing that's not messed up about you, then."

Despite Quinn's insults (and maybe in part of them,) she could feel her stomach tightening, and her hips began moving even more erratically against the cheerleader's hand-yet another thing that she should push her away for.

"Oh, you're getting close, aren't you, Berry?" she removed her hand, allowing her fingers to slip through her wetness. "Why should I continue? Why should I give you the satisfaction of having your first orgasm by my hands?" The blonde's lips curled up evilly as she heard the girl whimper and try to get her fingers where she needed them. "God, Berry. You're resorting to humping my hand now? You're that desperate, aren't you?" The brunette nodded quickly, hoping to appease the blonde into giving her what she wanted.

"God. You admit being easy in hopes of me finishing you?" She watched the brown eyes pop open, a slightly guilty expression underneath the lust and arousal. "Luckily for you, I thrive on humiliation, as you know, and this will be more than humiliating for you once this is over." Long fingers plunged back into the girl's sex, a surprised cry wrenching from Rachel's throat, her eyes clenching closed. The blonde felt the girl's walls begin to clench around her fingers once more, felt as the brunette's hips worked quickly against her hand, and she smirked.

Quinn could feel the power she had over the girl, could tell how much Rachel wanted this, if the wetness covering her hand and wrist, occasionally dripping to the floor, was any indication. She knew she should feel disgusted, and she did, but it wasn't because of Rachel-well, it was partly because of how the girl was just letting her practically rape her without a word about the ACLU or the rape whistle they all knew she had. But there was a part, deep down, that was disgusted by her actions. Disgusted that she was also feeling aroused, forcing herself not to move her hips against the back of her hand. The cheerleader felt the girl clench harder, sucking her fingers in, and she pressed her thumb against the singer's clit, flicking it as she was rewarded by the arching of Rachel's body into her own.

The blonde watched the girl's face, removing her hand to see that mouth that had recently begun to haunt her dreams, drop open and unhinge, a guttural groan sounding loudly without the muffling of the blonde's hand. She watched as the short girl's body slumped back against the door, and she stopped her from falling to the floor before letting her drop the last half of the way down.

"Now get out of my way, Berry. I have to go deep cleanse my hand," she spat before adding, "and wrist." She nudged her out of the way of the door, glancing at the pitiful form of the girl curled up on herself before opening the door. She bit out, "You're welcome for the fuck, Berry," before slamming the door behind her.

She lied down on the floor until the sun disappeared from the sky, and she only moved when she heard one of her fathers' cars pull into the driveway. She fled upstairs before he even turned the engine off. Pulling out her phone, she composed a new message.

Rachel: _Thanks for fulfilling my fantasy. I know you were reluctant at first. But it was so hot. You were so hot. I love you._

She pressed send. Several minutes later her phone vibrated and she picked it up.

Quinn: _You're welcome, baby. :) I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, too._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Read and review. :)**


End file.
